Untitled
by SSull2
Summary: Summary inside. But please read and review!


**Untitled**

_Rated: PG_

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the X-Files. Chris Carter and FOX do. I just love the show and writing stories about them once in a while._

_Classification: MSR, friendship, the usual stuff_

_Summary: Mulder and Scully are hanging out as usual, and Mulder hurts himself, as usual._

Dana Scully's Apartment

Saturday, April 17th

1:00pm

"Scully, when did April become the sunny month? I thought the saying goes, 'April showers bring May flowers'?" Mulder was sitting on Scully's couch looking at the red-haired woman sitting next to him. "I have no idea, Mulder. I guess the world is ending." Scully didn't even look up from her magazine when she answered him. After a slight pause, she looked up to meet Mulder's gaze. "Well, since it's nice out, why don't we go out and do something?" Mulder thought for a second, then steered his gaze towards the window. "Yeah, that sounds nice." He smiled at his companion who smiled right back and then started to get up. She patted his leg, "then get your butt up and put your shoes on, Mulder." He chuckled and followed her to the closet where she put their shoes earlier. "Who puts shoes in the closet?" Mulder bent down to retrieve his boots. "Someone who cares about the appearance of their apartment." Scully looked at Mulder who had a shocked expression. "I care about my apartment. Everything has its place. Those places just happened to be out in the open where I can see them." Scully just rolled her eyes and moved back to the couch to put her shoes on. Mulder followed her. They tied their shoes in silence and then went back to the closet to get their coats. Mulder then opened the door and held it open so Scully could walk by. "Thanks." She smiled at Mulder. "You're welcome, m'lady." Mulder replied back. Scully once again rolled her eyes. They headed towards the elevator, but when they arrived, they noticed that there was a sign taped to it mentioning that it was being worked on. "Well, it wouldn't hurt to take the stairs," Scully said as she turned around and headed back towards the stairwell. Mulder shrugged and followed his partner.

The pair took their time walking down the stairs, since they were in to hurry to get anywhere. Then Scully spoke, "oh shoot, I forgot my wallet. Wait here, I'll be right back." Mulder nodded and waited where we stopped and watched Scully jog back to her apartment. Mulder let out a sigh and went to lean on the handrail. Unfortunately, he misjudged the distance from where he was standing to the handrail. It also didn't make matters better standing backwards. Mulder easily lost his balance and toppled down the stairs. He landed at the bottom of the flight in excruciating pain, yet still conscious.

It felt like years, but in reality only minutes, when Scully finally returned. She didn't see him and called out, "Mulder? I thought I told you to wait for me." She sighed and started to walk down the stairs. That's when she saw him. Scully practically ran flew down the stairs. She was afraid to touch him so just moved her hands right above his chest and face. "Oh God, Mulder, are you okay? What happened?" Mulder forced his eyes open to look at her. "Tripped. Leg ow." He closed his eyes shut again, as if squeezing them as tight as he could would make the pain go away. Dana Scully became Dr. Scully in an instant and moved towards his legs. "Which leg, Mulder?" He didn't say a word, but pointed towards his right leg. "Does anything else hurt?" Mulder shook his head. Nothing hurt as bad as his leg, at least. Scully poked and prodded and tried not to notice how much is was bothering her friend. "Mulder, you're going to have to go to the hospital. I'm calling an ambulance." When he didn't reply, orally or physically, Scully knew he was in a shit ton of pain. She whipped out her cell and dialed the three-digit number. An operator was on the line quickly asking about the situation. Scully relayed all of the information and was told that an ambulance would be to their location shortly. Scully laid the phone down but didn't hang up, as instructed, and grabbed for Mulder's hand. She stroked his sweaty forehead with her free hand and soothed him. Mulder was trying to concentrate on her and not the pain, though it was becoming increasingly harder. Another century went by and the EMTs finally arrived. Since Mulder was still in the stairwell, it was hard to get the rolling stretcher to him, so the EMTs had to grab the backboard. Scully stood up and moved aside while the men did their jobs. All his vitals were good, he was just in serious pain.

Georgetown Medical Center

Saturday, April 17th

1:45pm

Once at the hospital, Mulder was rushed to the back, and Scully was handed a clipboard with the usual paperwork on it. _Don't they already know this stuff?_ She thought. But she still filled them out then practically threw it at the reception nurse. Scully then moved towards Mulder's cubicle. By the time she got back there, he was sweating even more but still clenching his eyes shut. Scully went to his side and held his hand again. Mulder opened his eyes and found Scully's. "I always ruin everything." Scully chuckled and replied, "yes you do, but it's okay. You always keep me on my doctor toes." Mulder shut his eyes again and Scully watched the doctors and nurses do their job. After a few minutes, it was time to move Mulder to get his x-rays and an MRI. As usual, not such a pleasant experience for the patient. Even though the x-ray tech was being as gentle as possible, it still felt as if he was yanking on Mulder's injured leg. At least no one had to touch him for the MRI. By the time he returned to his cubicle, he felt as if he had just went swimming since he was covered in a thick sheen of sweat. Scully grabbed a pack of gauze and wiped his forehead. She then kissed it. "Scully, I didn't get to tell the x-ray tech to go to Hell. Can you do that for me?" Scully laughed and shook her head. "It's their job to make you feel even more miserable. Didn't you know that?" Mulder shook his head and sighed. "When do the pain meds come? I could really use some right about now." Scully didn't have an answer for him so she pretended like he didn't ask it. She just squeezed his hand tight and kissed his forehead again. After a half an hour, the doctor came back into their cubicle and announced that he had the x-ray and MRI results. "Okay, folks, looks like what we have here is a torn patella tendon. Not sure how you achieved this one, Mr. Mulder. Falling down the stairs isn't a likely way to tear this." Mulder didn't respond, but didn't need to. Scully was on top of it and replied to the doctor, "Oh, you don't know him that well. He could break an arm just by flipping a light switch. So what can you do about this? Is he going to have to get surgery?" The doctor smiled at her joke and then told her that he unfortunately would. Luckily, there was a spot that just opened in the OR if Mulder was willing to take it. "Whatever," Mulder said. Scully nodded at the doctor and he started to get Mulder prepped for surgery.

Georgetown Medical Center

Saturday, April 17th

5:00pm

Mulder lay awake in his bed watching a baseball game. Scully was sitting at his side reading a book she got when she ran home during his surgery. A nurse came in with a tray of food. "Mr. Mulder, it's dinner time. I brought you and Ms. Scully something to eat." She placed the tray on his tray table, adjusted his IV and then left the two alone. Mulder was the first to speak, "I'm not hungry. You can have it all." Mulder pushed the tray away. "First, Mulder, you need to eat something. And second, when have you known me to eat two helpings of food?" Mulder shrugged and turned his attention back to the game. "I shouldn't even be here for dinner, Scully. This is bullshit." Scully sighed and took his hand. "Mulder, I promise that you can go home tomorrow. You know that you have to stay overnight after surgery." "Not all the time, Scully. 'Member when I had to get my thumb reset back into its socket? I got released that evening." "But that's because your surgery only took 30 minutes and it was at 10:00 in the morning." Mulder sighed deeply and shook his head. They both fell quiet again, and Scully grabbed a bite of the sandwich. She offered a bite to Mulder, who reluctantly took one. In between chews Mulder said, "thanks, Scully." Scully smiled and went back to her book and sandwich.

Dana Scully's Apartment

Friday April 23rd

7:00pm

Mulder was lounging on Scully's couch while she prepared dinner. His leg was propped up on a pillow and he was watching the news. Scully popped her head out of the kitchen. "What do you want to drink, Mulder?" He looked up at the sound of her voice, "I'll get my drink, Scully, don't worry!" Scully came out of the kitchen and stood in front of him. "Mulder, how many times do I need to tell you that you are not allowed to move unless it's to go to the bathroom? It's only been a week since your surgery and you could still pop a stitch." Mulder opened his mouth to protest but thought second of it. Scully returned to the kitchen and a couple of minutes later was fixing the breakfast in bed table across Mulder's lap, and she sat in her arm chair. "Mmmm, macaroni and cheese. Scooby-Doo shapes! Oh, Scully, you know me so well." He spooned some into his mouth and Scully giggled. "Hey Mulder, want to try to sleep in the bed tonight?" Mulder looked up at her with a raised eyebrow. "I thought you just said that I wasn't allowed to move unless it was to the bathroom?" Scully didn't reply and grabbed for his empty bowl and went back to the kitchen. She returned shortly and helped him to the bedroom. After a short pit-stop in the little boy's room, Mulder was resting comfortably on Scully's bed. Scully sat next to him and patted his thigh. "Comfy?" She asked him, even though she knew the answer. "Mmmhmm," he replied, "Gonna join me?" Scully pretended to think about his inquiry for a second and then nodded. Scully got herself ready for bed then climbed next to him. "It's hard to cuddle when your bad leg is on my side." "Yeah, tell me about it." Scully did her best to cuddle Mulder without hurting him. She kissed his cheek and he smiled. Mulder turned his head and kissed her lips. After, he licked his lips. "Roo raste rood, Raggy," Mulder said in his best Scooby-Doo impression. "Shut-up, Mulder. Go to bed." With that, Scully shut off the light.


End file.
